A Courtly and Principled Romance
by tinaababy
Summary: Edward ran away from his mistakes, and is trying to find the road to redemption. Bella buried her past, and is on the road to righteousness. Two people looking for the exact same thing, can they find it together? This story has religious themes.
1. Chapter 1

**Summary: Edward ran away from his mistakes, and is trying to find the road to redemption. Bella buried her past, and is on the road to righteousness. Two people looking for the exact same thing, can they find it together? This story has religious themes. E/B/AH/M.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight. Stephenie Meyer and Summit own the right. I just play around with the characters.**

**A/N: This story involves Christianity and faith themes. It also mentions sensitive subject matter. If this isn't your cup of tea, then please don't read. I will stress that although this story has religious themes, it's not my intention to open up discussions on faith etc. This is a work of fiction and should be treated as such-a work of the imagination. **

**AcrossTheSkyInStars beta'ed this. She's awesome sauce!**

**SoapyMayhem made the banner. It's on my profile if you want to take a look. :)  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>A Courtly and Principled Romance<strong>

**EPOV**

I looked at the immaculate, spotless white building. Building wasn't the right word for it. No, spiritual institution was more like it. _Restored Life Church_ stood proudly in the Port Angeles air. The church looked like a spacious office building with its numerous windows, non-chipped white paint, and flawless landscaping.

I frowned, not wanting to actually step foot inside the church. I had to, though. I was here for two reasons.

I sighed as I thought to what had led me here. My old church had been great, but after that _thing_ with Victoria, I had to get away. I couldn't take the evil glares and questioning stares anymore. It was either tough it out in Seattle, or move. I choose to move. Perhaps it was a cowardly choice, but I saw it more as self-preservation. Besides, the Bible told me to _Flee the evil desires of youth, and pursue righteousness, faith, love, and peace, along with those who call on the Lord out of a pure heart_.

I was trying my best to turn away from the evil and go back to God.

I moved from Seattle to the smaller town of Port Angeles. It was far away from Seattle, yet close enough to maintain a relationship with my parents and sister. Although they didn't want me to move, they had accepted why I choose to. There was just too much drama and pain in Seattle. I couldn't take the sadness of my parents and sister. They tried to understand and be supportive of me, but I could tell I was causing them more harm than good. I had to go, it was better for everyone.

All these negative thoughts were putting me in a bad state of mind. I had focus. I was here for an opportunity, and I was not going to pass it up.

I took a breath and let it out slowly. I felt like I was walking to my execution rather than meeting my new boss and fellow church community.

_Come on, Edward. You can do this_, I told myself.

With one last final prayer, I walked through the double doors and braced myself for the onslaught of introductions and questions.

I was at this particular church for a job. I was the new elementary music teacher at the church's sister school – Jubilee Elementary – which was located right next to the church. I had a background in music and teaching. I used to be a physical education teacher in Seattle, and I taught music on the side as a personal instructor. I was also a church musician, having played in the Sunday choir and other church venues.

This job was really Heaven sent. It came at a time I really needed it. I was blessed to be here, but still wary. The school's principal and head pastor knew of my situation back home, yet they hired me anyway.

To say I was surprised they treated me with respect and hospitality was an understatement. I was pleasantly shocked when I walked through the double doors to be greeted by the principal.

Emmett McCarty was friendly, approachable, and professional. He had an easy-going aura and a hearty handshake.

"Are you sure you want to hire me?" I asked, not really understanding why he was so accepting of me. He did read my file, and I had told him everything. It just didn't make sense.

Principal McCarty smiled. "We're all sinners here. Not one of us is perfect. I don't judge my teachers on their past or future sins. It's not my place to judge, its God's."

And just like that, I had a new job at Jubilee Elementary School. I couldn't believe it.

After that, Principal McCarty called in Pastor Ben Cheney, and after introductions were made, I was told to fill out the necessary paperwork. I filled out my background information and their Faith Agreement. I promised to teach the Word of God to the students and to conduct myself in a Christian manner at all times. Growing up, my parents put me and my sister through Christian schools. I knew how things worked, I just hadn't stepped foot in one since my high school graduation. I was raised in a Christian home, but I didn't consider myself as hardcore as my parents. Sure, I went to Sunday services and had volunteered in the church, but that didn't mean I led a Christian lifestyle. I still cursed and drank and had a bunch of meaningless sin-filled relationships. But after my thing with Victoria, I vowed to go back to God.

"The children have Friday chapel services. You will need to help out with each one of them since you're the children's choir director," Pastor Cheney said.

_Whoa! I was the children's choir director?_

"I beg your pardon? I did not volunteer for that," I explained.

"As the music teacher, you are also the children's choir director," he said. "Surely, you knew that when you agreed to teach here?"

_Umm, no_.

I guess I'd have to do it, though.

"I didn't know," I said honestly. "Although, I will do my best.

"Your resume said you were involved in the choir both when you were at school and later on in your church. You're very qualified. Our last choir director didn't have as much experience as you. Truthfully, I'm quite excited to have you here with us. We're in dire need of an outstanding choir."

"I'll do my best," I said again, feeling an insane amount of pressure to be _outstanding_.

He chuckled and said he would go over the equipment and music with me at a later time. He bid goodbye to Principal McCarty and then left.

"Well, Edward," Principal McCarty began. "I believe you're going to fit in just fine here. I can tell."

"How can you tell?"

"It's a feeling," he said vaguely. "Now why don't I show you around? You'll be starting in a week, but I think it's better to ease you in, let you see how things work around here."

"I agree. I'm thankful for this job, Principal McCarty."

"Please call me Emmett. Only the students refer to me as Principal McCarty," he said, laughing.

He led me out his office; we walked down the hallway, where we passed other offices. He showed me the copy room, the teacher's lounge, and the main front office. I met the Vice Principal, Angela Webber, who I later found out, was the wife to Pastor Cheney. Emmett took me to a couple of the classrooms. We didn't go inside, but I was able to see the teachers and students because of the windows.

"These are the kindergarteners. Since we're a private school, our classes are just one class per grade," he explained.

We were standing outside on the playground. Little children were running around everywhere, screaming and laughing.

"Smaller classes are better. The child gets more one-on-one time with their teacher. It helps them," I commented.

"Exactly," he agreed. "We range from kinder to eighth grade. Bella is our resident kindergarten teacher. She's fairly new, only been here a year. The children love her; she's a big hit with them."

I scanned the playground for the teacher.

"There she is!" Emmett exclaimed. He pointed to a young woman standing at the foot of the slide. Not only was she young, but she was small and dressed conservatively. She had a long dress and a sweater that hid her arms. She turned around when a child tugged on her hand. I studied her face. Her skin was on the pale side and she didn't wear any makeup. She looked like she was eighteen.

"She's young," I blurted out.

"Yeah, I think she's younger than you." I was twenty-four. That was still young, I thought. This woman must be about twenty at least.

Bella noticed us and waved politely before turning her attention back to her class.

"That's about it," Emmett said. We walked back inside, where I picked up my paperwork before leaving.

Emmett shook my hand and gave me a hearty clasp on the back. "You've seen our curriculum and we'll give you plenty of time to prepare. In the meantime, I hope to see you on Sunday at the morning services. My wife and I are hosting a luncheon at our house. It's casual, so don't worry about dressing up. You should join us; most of the teachers will be there."

A social gathering seemed nice, but I was more of the loner type. I hadn't gone to a Christian party since high school.

_Forgive me, Lord, if I seem hesitant_.

"Thanks, I'll see you on Sunday," I said, accepting the invitation. I left the church with a sense of peace and hope.

Once I was inside my car, I pulled out my cell phone to call my sister. Alice was only a year younger than me. She and I had been very close growing up. We drifted a little when I left for college, but we still stayed in touch.

"You got the job."

"How do you know that?" I asked in bewilderment.

I could practically see her smirking. "I knew you'd get it. They already wanted you to go out there and have an interview. It was pretty obvious."

"I don't even know why I got it, considering everything else."

"The Lord helps those who help themselves. You're a good person, Edward. Sometimes, good things happen."

"Alice, good things don't happen to bad people. It shouldn't," I argued lightly.

"When are you going to stop blaming yourself for something you had no control of? It was her fault, Edward. She choose to go down that path, you were trying to help her."

Memories of finding Victoria all sprawled out on the floor, lifeless and pale, came flooding back. I had gone to her house because she had called me over. She said she needed me, and as her friend, I went to help her. I'd never thought I'd find her dead.

"I can't help it, Alice!"

"Stop being so scrupulous; you have to learn to forgive yourself."

This was a regular topic between us. She claimed I did nothing wrong, and I still felt like a piece of shit for not being able to help Victoria.

"That may take a lifetime," I muttered.

"So, did anything else happen?" she asked, changing the subject.

"Well," I said, "the principal is really nice. He invited me to Sunday morning worship, and then to luncheon at his house."

"That's great news! You have to go. Even if you don't go to church, you must go to the luncheon."

I chuckled. "Are you really telling me _not_ to go to church?"

"No! I just know you haven't gone to church since…you know. I wouldn't blame you if you didn't feel comfortable."

I sighed heavily. I was going to church. It wasn't that big of deal, anyway. I'd already told Emmett I'd be there. If there was one thing I was good at, it was keeping my promises. "I'm going. I think I have to, you know?"

"I think I do," she said understandingly. "You're a good person, and a good brother, too. Sometimes," she added with a giggle.

"Gee, thanks Alice."

"Anytime big brother, and don't forget to call Mom. She's going crazy because you haven't talked to her in days." With that, she hung up.

I chucked my cell on the passenger side, deciding to call my mom later. I loved her, but she got on my nerves because she worried too much. I drove back to my apartment, ready to decompress from the day.

The town of Port Angeles was nice. Though I'd only been here for a few days, I liked it. The apartment I rented was good. I felt like I was starting over, and in a way, I was. This wasn't the first time I had been away from home. I went away to college, and then moved back after I graduated for financial reasons. I preferred to live on my own. I liked my privacy and wasn't that sociable, anyway. That didn't mean I couldn't be sociable, I just liked to keep to myself.

This starting over period was important to me. No one knew me or what I had done in my past. I was free to be a brand new person, so to speak. That was what I was aiming for. I saw this opportunity to redeem myself. I needed this, but like Alice said, the first step was to forgive myself. Too bad I had a difficult time doing that.

**BPOV**

"Goodbye, Miss Bella!"

"Goodbye, Eric!" I called. I smiled as I watched my last student leave with his mother.

A typical school day consisted of out of control children who screamed and squirmed half the time. They were a handful, but I wouldn't take them any other way. I enjoyed my job and I loved the children.

"Well, I'd say that was another successful day, Ms. Swan."

"Hello, Principal McCarty," I responded.

"How was your day, Bella? Did you catch me and the new music teaching spying on you?"

I laughed. "It's not spying if you get caught. Yes, I saw you guys."

"Well, what do you think?"

"About what, Emmett?"

"What do you think about the new music teacher?"

I shrugged. "I haven't formerly met him yet. I don't have an opinion of him."

"But from what you've read and from what you've seen, what do you think?"

"I think I shouldn't have seen his resume," I retorted.

"Hey, that was an accident and you know it!" he exclaimed, laughing.

I rolled my eyes. Emmett had asked me to look at something for him. I thought he wanted me to look at one of my student's progress reports. I didn't think he wanted me to look at a resume for the music teaching position. I asked him why he wanted me to look at it, and he said he and Angela trusted me, and perhaps I could empathize with that particular applicant. When I read the resume, I gasped in horror. I could indeed relate to the applicant.

"Don't joke around about that. It's not funny."

"You're right, I'm sorry," he apologized. "Seriously, though, do you like him?"

"I think he has excellent credentials. He's got a long way to go in his faith, but at least he was honest."

_He's not the only one who has a long way to go in their faith_, I thought ruefully.

"I invited him to Sunday's services and to our little soirée. I'll introduce you, and maybe you could _talk_ with him."

"I'm not a missionary, Emmett."

"Bella, we're all called to share the Good News with everyone," he stated as he left.

That statement struck a nerve. I knew he was right, but I didn't feel comfortable talking to the new teacher. His resume told a lot more than his work background. As a Christian school, we had to look into the faith background. We needed strong Christian teachers who could lead the young children to Jesus. I remembered when I applied for the kindergarten position. I was a new convert and I wasn't even sure if I'd get an interview here. To my surprise, Emmett not only interviewed me, but hired me right on the spot. I told him and Ben everything, and despite my messy past, they took a leap of faith and welcomed me.

The new music teacher reminded me of myself, and not in a good way. I was sixteen years old when I met my first love, Laurent. He was nearly ten years older than me. I didn't care about our age difference, and neither did he. We met at an eighteen and over club in Seattle. We danced and hit it off. My young, naïve heart believed it was in love with him. Things with Laurent didn't end well. He and I eloped right after my eighteenth birthday, and after moving in together, I found out just what kind of man he was. He was possessive and controlling. He drank too much and beat me numerous times. I spent almost three years with him. I couldn't take the beatings, so I left him. He didn't come after me. Instead, he found a new girlfriend and petitioned for a divorce.

My next relationship was with a guy named James. He was my age and very different than Laurent. He was a slacker that couldn't hold a job. Once again, I thought I was in love with him. Though we didn't get married, we did end up conceiving a child. At nineteen years old, neither one of us were ready to be parents. Although I knew I couldn't take care of it, I didn't want to give it up. However, James urged me to have an abortion. He claimed we were saving the child's life by ending it. I wasn't religious or pro-life, but I still struggled with the idea of an abortion. In the end, I did have it aborted. That was the single worst time in my life. The amount of guilt I felt was enough to consume me. I was wallowing in it. It was so intense James grew tired of me and dumped me.

The abortion and James dumping me pushed me over the emotional edge. I was so depressed and angry at myself. I even contemplated ending my life. I felt like I couldn't do anything right, so it was best to end my life. My parents and I had a severed relationship. I fell out of touch with them after I married Laurent. I hadn't spoken to them in years and I was too prideful and ashamed to go back to them. For a while, I weathered the storm by myself. I found a job at a bookstore and was able to live in a one bedroom apartment in Port Angeles. I kept to myself and tried to turn my life around without anyone's help. It was very difficult, and I soon learned that I'd need help and support from a caring community.

On a particularly depressing day, I walked around aimlessly and literally stumbled into _Restored Life Church_. I wasn't aware that I had walked into a church. I was so out of it I probably wouldn't have noticed anything if it hadn't been for Ben Cheney. He approached me and ministered to me. At first, I wasn't very receptive to what he had to say, but slowly I began to listen. It was the best thing I'd done because it got me to where I was now.

I was a kindergarten teacher at a private Christian school. I was a practicing Christian, and for the first time since high school, I had genuine friends who cared for me. I had a better relationship with my parents. I was happy, for the most part. I admitted that at times, I missed being in a relationship. After Laurent and James, I felt lonely. It was difficult going from destructive relationships to not being in one at all. I was still learning to adjust.

My past was something I didn't like to talk about. It was a very dark time for me, and I didn't just tell everyone. I had to really trust someone enough to let them in. Even in this wonderful community, I still didn't trust a lot of the people. I trusted Emmett and his wife, Rosalie, Ben and Angela, and my parents. They were the core of my family. Everyone else was just acquaintances or co-workers to me, which was I why felt apprehensive about talking with the new teacher. We had too much in common already. We might end up hurting each other.

"Bella!" Angela exclaimed as she passed my classroom. She backtracked and poked her head through the open doorway.

"Hello, Angela."

She frowned. "You look like you're troubled."

She knew me so well. "Emmett was just here. He was asking me to _talk_ with the new music teacher."

She walked in and set her stuff down on a nearby desk. "I take it that you didn't feel comfortable with that idea."

I shook my head, feeling guilty. "It's just that I can't talk to him about that, you know? We don't know each other. It'd be awkward."

"So get to know him. That's the whole reason Emmett wanted you to talk to him. You're still fairly new here. You can talk about that. You don't have to talk about anything you don't want."

"Did I overreact?"

"No," she answered, smiling. "Emmett is hoping you'll _talk_ to him, but that takes time. He's not a very patient man, so forgive him for his earnestness."

I laughed lightly. He was very earnest about a lot of things. "I know he means well."

"Yes, he does. He just wants everyone to get along. That's all. So, I'll see you on Sunday. I heard the sun was going to come out, so wear a dress," she said, winking at me.

"Thanks, Angela. I'll see you later."

"See you!" she called over her shoulder.

After tidying up the classroom and check out at the office, I went home. My daily routine was pretty boring. I had simplified my life over the past three years. Instead of going out to clubs and partying, I stayed at home and read, I visited my parents regularly, and I volunteered at the church. Although I filled my life with good things, I still felt emptiness. At first I thought I needed to have faith and find God, but that didn't seem to work. I had some faith and I tried to be closer to God, yet I still felt like I was missing something. I was at a loss. Every day I promised myself I would continue searching, and every day I put it off. How could I search for something if I didn't even know what to look for?

Thinking about my feelings only made me frustrated. I prayed I would find something to fill the void in my life. It was the only thing I could do since actually doing something wasn't getting me anywhere.

When I got home, I checked my messages and emails. I fixed a light dinner, and then graded my student's worksheets. The class was learning about fruits and vegetables. We had an apple lesson that I was sure they were going to enjoy.

Teaching kindergarten wasn't something I had wanted to do. When I was in college, I wanted to be an English teacher, or so I thought. I majored in English, but my relationships with Laurent and James had me slacking. I fell behind in my school work, and couldn't keep up anymore. I was able to stay in school, and eventually I changed my major to Education. It was a pretty good decision. I was happy with my class and loved them dearly.

To be honest, I believed I choose Education so I could be around children. Having lost my first baby, I felt like I needed to atone for that sin. I taught because I thought if I could teach and help one child, then maybe one day I could look back at my abortion and be at peace with a decision I made as a child myself. It was something I still battled with, but I was trying to move on.

Living a very different and simplified lifestyle was good. I knew that. I was in a better place than I had been three years ago. I was happier now than I'd had been in a long time. I was grateful to God and the people around me, but like all human beings, I wanted something else. The emptiness in my life was a longing for something more. It was too bad I didn't know what I wanted. It'd make things a lot clearer for me.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: This is going to be angsty, not terribly so, but yeah. Just to be clear, I made up the name of the church and school. The Bible quote is from 2 Timothy 2:22 NIV.  
><strong>

**I'm not sure how often I'll update this, but once Soulmate is finished, this story should have regular updates. **

**Thanks for reading!**

**Till next time**

**Tina  
><strong>


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: Stephenie Meyer and Summit own Twilight. I just play around with the character.**

**Beta'd by AcrossTheSkyInStars**

* * *

><p><strong>A Courtly and Principled Romance<strong>

**EPOV**

I settled into my apartment and explored the town of Port Angeles. It was a quaint town, almost like a city. It was big enough so you wouldn't feel trapped, but small enough to feel comfortable. I had done my grocery shopping and managed to go to the local Target for other household items I had previously put off.

My new job was such a big help. It was the perfect thing for me to focus on. I was looking forward to getting into my lesson plans and practices. Music was a big part of my life. I felt completely at home whenever I was playing the piano or any other instrument.

I was classically trained in the piano, violin, and cello. I had taught myself how to play the guitar, and I was beginning to tinker around with the drums. My mom had put me and my sister, Alice, into music classes at an early age. Although Alice was trained in the violin, she preferred to dance. She was trained in Jazz and Contemporary. My sister and I were lucky to have such creative outlets that helped carry us through life as we got older. I could only hope and pray other people could be as fortunate as us.

Everything was taken cared of. I was ready to start at the school, and I was feeling extra courageous because I had decided to attend Sunday services and go to Emmett's luncheon. This was a big step for me because I hadn't done anything like that since Victoria had passed away.

Victoria was a friend of mine from church. She and I had been in the youth group together. We'd become close friends, best friends, even. I'd describe our relationship as more of a brother and sister type of relationship. I saw her like I saw Alice; my pesky younger sister who I loved and cared about. Victoria was a wild one, more so than Alice was. She experimented a lot with the drugs and alcohol. I'd had to call 911 on more than one occasion, and helped her into rehab. It was a strenuous time for us. Whenever she'd overdose, I'd feel like crap. For me, it was like constantly having to keep an eye on her. She was so child-like in that respect. I tried to be there for her, but in the end it just didn't work out that way.

Her passing was hard to cope with. I became depressed. I didn't cry or go to alcohol or any other vice. I just shut myself away from the Church and everyone I knew. My parents were at a loss at what to do with me. They tried to encourage me to participate in family functions and church activities, but I just wasn't receptive toward their attempts. Alice tried to be there for me, and in a way, she was the only one who could be there for me. She knew me, understood me, and therefore she was the best person I had to help me cope. Together, we decided I needed a change of scenery. So here I found myself in little Port Angeles.

I'd managed to do well on my own. I was self-reliant like that. I could take care of myself, I just couldn't take care of others, or so it seemed. It was a bitter thought, a depressing one, too. I was being hard on myself and I knew that. It was just difficult not to point the finger at myself. _For all have sinned and fall short of the glory of God._ That was how I saw myself. I tried, I failed, and I've kept failing. Alice told me to keep trying, to do good, and to be good. She always saw the best in me. She may be the only person who'd ever see that.

The one thing I still had to do was call my mom. She worried about me a lot, and sometimes it made me sad to see that I was the cause of her distress. She had high blood pressure, and I was sure I wasn't helping her health problems by being the way I was.

I knew Alice was right - I had to call my mom. It was just the right thing to do. She needed to know how I was doing, and I needed to convince her I was doing well, or as well as I could be given the sad circumstances which brought me here.

I grabbed my phone before I could talk myself out of calling her.

"Edward!" my mom cried. "Sweetie, I've been waiting for you to call. How are you? Did you move in already? Are you okay? Is there anything I can do for you?"

"Hello, Mom," I replied. I told her I had moved in already and that I was doing well. She accepted my answers, and then asked me if I was going to church.

My mom wasn't a demanding Christian mom. She accepted that she had done her best to keep me and Alice on the straight and narrow, but that ultimately it was up to us to keep on that path or not. She asked out of curiosity.

"I believe I am going to church." I pointed out the fact that I now worked at a Christian school, so now I'd have to attend chapel at least once a week. I was going to church all right.

"I just want you to be going because you want to go, not because you think you need to go. It's not an obligation, Edward. You know that."

"I understand what you're saying. Really, Mom, I'm okay. I'm going and it isn't a big deal, okay?"

"I love you, my little boy," she said, completely ignoring my defensive explanations.

"I love you, too," I muttered.

We hung up with a promise from me to call her again during the week. I loved my mom. She deserved the truth from me, but I was too used to sparing her the details.

That Sunday, I did go to church. I got there a few minutes early, and took a seat in the back. I didn't draw attention to myself, but at the same time, I wasn't unfriendly. If someone passed me, smiled politely, or waved, I'd return the gesture. I didn't go out of my way to be friendly, but I wasn't a douche bag, either.

I participated in the service, prayed, and even donated to the church. I knew how to act in church, and no amount of time away could really erase what I already knew about church and the Christian way of life.

Immediately after the service, I stood up and went outside to get some fresh air. I was the only person out there, standing off to the side one the church's front steps. I put my hands in my pockets and sighed.

Church itself wasn't bad. It was just a reminder of everything and everyone I had left behind. It had me in a melancholy mood, but whose fault was it but mine? I really needed to put more of an effort to actually start over. It seemed all I did was think negatively about the past. How could I really move forward if the past kept creeping into my mind?

All these negative thoughts were floating around in my mind. I was so preoccupied I didn't even notice someone had approached me.

"Hello," a soft, feminine voice said.

I turned around and saw a very young, sweet looking, heart shaped face. This woman had deep brown eyes, pale, flawless skin, and long, wavy brown hair. I studied her for a moment and soon realized I had seen her before. She was the kindergarten teacher.

"Good morning," I replied. I gave her my hand to shake and introduced myself.

"It's nice to meet you. I'm Bella," she said.

I smiled at her sweetness. She was very young and very nice, like...genuine nice. "Thank you, Bella. Nice to meet you, too, I'm Edward Cullen."

"I'm glad you made the morning service. Are you going to Emmett's lunch, too?" she inquired.

"I am," I said. "I don't know how to get there, though."

"Oh, it's not difficult. I can give you his address and directions if you'd like?"

"I'd like that. Thank you."

She smiled and quickly rattled off his address and directions on how to get there. She was right; it wasn't difficult. Emmett lived close to the church.

Bella and I talked a little more, just pleasant talk about my move here. She asked questions, but she didn't pry. I told her the very basics about my move here - I was from Seattle, decided to move out here for the job at Jubilee, and the rest she already knew.

"I'll see you at Emmett's," she said as she gave me a little wave.

I waved back and smiled, thinking to myself. She was the first person who had spoken to me since I'd moved here, really. Emmett and Pastor Cheney didn't count because that had been all business. Bella was the first to exude a kindness to me by speaking to me.

I couldn't help but think notice that although she was young, she was also very pretty. No wonder she didn't wear any makeup. She didn't need to. Her natural beauty was shining through. She was very nice to introduce herself. I'd hope that I'd get to speak with her again at the lunch.

"Edward!" Emmett cried jovially. He slapped me on the back and quickly introduced his wife, Rosalie. She was a tall and beautiful woman with blonde hair and blue eyes. They made a very beautiful couple.

"Welcome to the neighborhood, Edward," Rosalie said warmly. "I hope you're prepared for today. Emmett has a lot of fun plans for you."

"Really?" I asked, feeling a little nervous.

He laughed. "It's all fun. I promise. You like sports and video games, right? We're going to have a great time today. I hope you're hungry because I do a great barbeque," he said proudly.

"I'm ready," I said, although I really didn't feel ready. Emmett was friendly, much friendlier than I'd expect from a man of his stature. I really couldn't judge a book by its cover.

"Excellent," he exclaimed. "We'll introduce you to everyone, eat, have fun, and be merry. It'll be the perfect thing to get you assimilated here at Jubilee."

I thanked him for his graciousness and he waved it off, saying that I was part of the Jubilee family now. I'd never felt so relieved and welcomed in my life. Emmett had a special gift of playfulness. I believed he could help anyone to have fun and loosen up.

"We will see you there, Edward," Rosalie said as she and Emmett went off toward the parking lot.

"See you there."

As I walked to the parking lot, I took another look at the church. It looked different than my old church back home, but it was the same in so many other respects. The atmosphere and people were the same, and that was what scared me.

I didn't want to be a downer, at least not during Emmett's lunch, so I quickly pushed those thoughts out. I'd have plenty of time to think about the church later. I'd call Alice again and get another person's perspective.

I drove to Emmett's house, thinking that I was going to have a good time. I was going to do my best to really enjoy myself and have fun. This was a good thing, and I was blessed enough to be able to have the opportunity to redo my life. I was committed to do the right thing and go back to God. I was scared as hell (no pun intended) and I was stubborn, but at least I was trying. Trying less than one-hundred percent was better than not trying at all, right?

**BPOV**

I had been dreading Emmett and Rosalie's luncheon. Normally, I wouldn't be so opposed to socializing with my co-workers, but I digress.

Emmett wanted me to reach out to the new teacher. I knew what that meant, and frankly I wasn't up for 'saving' someone. No one could save someone else. That was God's job, wasn't it? I knew I sounded bitter, but I couldn't help it. I didn't want to reach out to the new teacher, but it would be unkind of me to not even acknowledge him. I decided I would introduce myself, and maybe see if we could be friends.

On Sunday, I went to church as usual. I sat next to Emmett and Rosalie while Pastor Cheney gave a sermon. Although I considered myself a Christian, I still found it difficult to pay attention during church. Sitting down listening to the pastor talk for nearly twenty minutes was enough to make me lose concentration. My mind wandered more often than I'd care to admit.

After Pastor Cheney's sermon, the service continued, and when it was over, I greeted some of the church goers I knew. The nice thing about church was the mostly everyone was kind to your face, at least. I'd made a lot of nice acquaintances over the years, and I was thankful for being around such a lovely group of people.

I wasn't much for socializing, so I decided to go outside and take a break from everyone. I pushed open the church doors and immediately clutched my cardigan closer. It was a chilly day, and I frowned at my fashion choice - a long skirted dress and a cashmere cardigan. It was very appropriate and modest for church, but not exactly good for the weather. _Wonderful Bella._

I stood outside, taking in the light smell of rain. I loved the rain. To me, it seemed like rain made everything better, it washed away all the bad things and made everything brand new again. I was enjoying the weather when my eyes fell on a stranger.

A tall man with auburn colored hair and a leather jacket stood by the side on the church steps. He had his hands in his pockets, oblivious to everything that was going on.

He must have been the new guy. I vaguely remembered Emmett taking him on a tour of the school campus. I was on the playground with my class when I turned around and saw Emmett and him, the new guy.

Before I could talk myself out of introducing myself, I was right in front of him, ready to shake his hand.

He was tall, much taller than I had originally thought. I really had to look up at him in order to talk to him. He was nice, though, quiet but genuinely nice. He made me smile, and that was something that resonated with me.

His name was Edward Cullen and he had very green eyes, so beautiful to look at. I almost believed he wore contacts. He was handsome with a pale complexion and a dazzling crooked smile. I could easily be friends with him.

We talked a little bit about the lunch Emmett was hosting. I gave him directions on how to get there, and then we departed from each other. I assumed he was going directly to Emmett's and Rosalie's place. I hoped he found my directions helpful.

After departing from Edward, I went to chat with Rosalie, telling her that I would be going to her place, and that I was looking forward to Emmett's barbeque. I admitted he had wonderful skills with that grill.

I made my way to my car and smiled as I thought about Emmett's famous barbeque. What could I say? I liked food, and he knew how to make delicious barbeque.

By the time I got to Emmett's house, there were a few handfuls of people already there. Angela and Ben were there, helping set up. I saw Jessica and Mike Newton setting up the drinks. They said hello to me. I liked Jessica and Mike for the most part. Jessica was the second grade teacher at Jubilee and Mike was the manager of his family operated business. They were a little stuck up, but not too bad.

"Is there anything I can do to help?" I asked Rosalie as I gave her a hug.

"You could grab the plastic plates and utensils, and then you could help set up the video games system for the kids," she said. "Thank you, Bella."

"Don't mention it," I replied. I went into the kitchen and immediately went to collect the plates and utensils and everything else I thought we'd need. After that task was done, I went upstairs to Chloe and Preston's rooms. Chloe and Preston were Emmett's and Rosalie's children. Chloe was six and Preston was three. I had Chloe in my class last year, and really liked her. She was very sweet.

"Miss Bella!" Chloe said as I walked into her room.

"Hello, Miss Chloe," I replied as I gave her a hug.

"Are you here to help me set up the Wii?"

"I am," I confirmed. "Are there any other games you would like to play with?"

For the next few minutes, Chloe and I set up the Wii console and took out a variety of board games for the children to play with. Angela and Ben had a little boy named Anthony who was Chloe's age. I had taught him last year, too. There weren't going to be a lot of children, but it was always better to have a lot of games than not enough.

After I helped Chloe set everything up, I went downstairs to see if everything was ready. Many of the adults were running around, and a lot more people had arrived. I was quickly whisked away to talk and mingle with the people who had just arrived. I talked with a lot of my co-workers. Many of them I liked well enough, but I wasn't particularly close to them. I was more of a private person. I kept to myself and tried to treat everyone with respect and dignity, but I never tried to be friends with everyone. That just wasn't me.

After a while, I grew tired of talking with them, so I decided to go to the backyard to see if Emmett had made a dent on those burgers and ribs.

I was happy to see that he had begun to barbeque. He was surrounded by a few of the teachers and staff, and the new teacher as well.

Edward Cullen was an enigma to me. He possessed all the qualities of any Christian I'd met, but there was something else to him. He had an air of mystery and darkness about him. I wondered if it was my trepidation to meet him that caused me to see him in that way. Maybe it was our similarities that had me thinking he was mysterious. Everyone had a past, and both of ours weren't very pretty.

"Howdy, Bella!" Emmett called.

I smiled at being spotted. I waved from where I was standing before walking toward him. I said a polite hello to everyone, but my eyes lingered on Edward. He acknowledged my greeting with a small smile, and I'd be remiss to admit it made me smile back.

"I was just introducing Edward to the rest of our staff," Emmett explained. "Maybe you could take over his little meet and greet."

I knew what he was trying to do, and I had been opposed to it. However, after meeting Edward, I felt like maybe Emmett was right. The new teacher and I had a lot in common, and perhaps we'd be able to become friends. Lord knew he needed it more than I.

I took over introductions and led Edward around the backyard, introducing him to the staff and other teachers. Along the way, I explained to him what Emmett and Rosalie's lunches normally consisted of. There was always food, games, and more games. Emmett was big on football, so we played a friendly game of touch football. It worked great as an ice breaker.

As I took Edward around the house, I noticed he was quiet, but he could also be socially engaging, too. It was obvious to me that he had been in this type of environment before. He was polite, even charming at times. His handsome looks helped, but his engaging personality was an added bonus. I could tell that he had been nervous at first, but he had gotten comfortable. It was surprisingly nice to meet such an enchanting person.

By the time we made our way to the backyard, the food was mostly finished. Everyone helped themselves, and I ended up on the patio seated next to Edward. It was just the two of us.

"Thanks for being my tour guide," he said.

"You're welcome," I replied, smiling. "If you don't mind me asking, how long have you been a teacher?"

"Three years," he replied. "I got my degree early, and I started teaching right away. The opportunity presented itself, and I jumped at it."

"You've taught music all these years?"

"No. I was the Physical Education teacher at my old job, and I taught music on the side. I double majored in college," he explained.

"That's impressive," I said.

He shrugged modestly. "I enjoy teaching, but music is definitely a passion of mine."

"So, I suppose you're excited to be our new music teacher," I teased.

"I am, actually. It will be a big challenge for me, but I'm looking forward to it."

We talked about the school year, and I was delighted to learn that not only was he charming, but he was funny, too. He asked me about my kindergarten class, and I was all too happy to share stories of my cute, little ones. I loved to talk about my class because they were adorable. Little children had a different way of perceiving things, and I found it refreshing to learn from them as well.

"So you've basically taught all of the staffs' children," he stated.

"Only those who have children, but there are few teacher who've been here for twenty-something years, so no, I haven't taught everyone's children."

"Still, you've taught Emmett's kids. That's pretty cool."

"Chloe loves me," I said happily.

"And Preston?"

"He's too young for me, but I'll have him in my class eventually."

"Looking forward to it, huh?"

"Of course."

After we ate, we played a game of Charades. Rosalie loved that game, and we often played it before we played football. Okay, I didn't play football all the time. I wasn't the most coordinated person. I had trouble with running fast, too. Although, I thought Edward would be excellent at the game, since he had been a physical education teacher before.

I ended up being right about my assumption. Edward had played well in the game. He was on Emmett's team and they had won.

"How'd I do for my first time?" he asked as he came up to me. He was sweaty and his cheeks were flushed. His eyes were bright and he had a big grin on his face. He looked pleased with himself, and I found I was happy that he was happy.

"I'm impressed."

"That's the second time you've said that today," he boasted.

"Maybe you're an impressive guy."

He leaned closer, looking down at me with a serious expression. "There's nothing impressive about me." He quickly turned away from me, jogging back to the yard.

I was left speechless. What had just happened?

I watched as he spoke to Emmett. He seemed to be leaving, and for some reason, that made me angry. He was leaving because of me? Was it something I said? I had to find out.

My eyes followed him. He made his way to the gate, and that was when I decided to follow him.

I was detained by a couple of people, though. Apparently they had questions regarding chapel, and for the life of me, I couldn't understand why they chose to ask me right then. I quickly told them that I would get back to them on Monday, and ran off to pursue Edward. I was becoming disappointed, thinking he had left.

As luck would have it, I found him standing on the sidewalk, smoking a cigarette. That was surprising.

"Don't act like you don't know what I'm doing," he said icily.

"That wasn't very nice to say," I pointed out.

"We can't be nice all the time," he stated.

"So was everything in there an act, or are you really this big of a jerk?"

"I'm a Christian, Bella. That doesn't mean I'm not a sinner." He flicked his cigarette off to the side and got into his car without saying anything else.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Scripture verse from Romans 3:23**


End file.
